The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing La Marne (unpatented) with an unnamed seedling whose parents were China Dollxc3x97MORchari U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,975).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the rounded compact habit, vigorous growth and disease resistance of the female parent combined with the deep pink flower color, high petal count and fragrance of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Long, narrow foliage with 7 to 9 leaflets;
2. Vigorous, well branched, rounded, growth habit;
3. Fragrant flowers;
4. Ease of propagation by softwood or hardwood cuttings;
5. Excellent disease resistance; and
6. Deep, near red flower color with high petal count.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.